Flower Viewing and the Goddess' Medicine Box
The Celebratory Drink series of limited edition Equipment such as Celebratory Drink Ring (祝酒の指輪) were introduced. Event Party Currency As the reprint event, earn Elder Flower's Seal Stone / エルダーフラワーの封印石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. Exchange Event Screen The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. Treasure Rally Ev57-treasure rally.jpg|Treasure Rally ev57-areas.jpg|Areas Earn Saplings from event stages and use them to move along lines in the Treasure Rally. Play the Treasure Rally the following way. #Earn Saplings from event stages. #Choose an Area (エリア). #Click on Nazuna to spend Saplings to roll Nazupon once. She'll reveal a ball with a number on it. #Click on the Progress (進む) button on any of the available lines to make the character move as many spaces as the ball's number shows. #Reach the Centerpiece (目玉) chest to unlock the next Area. It looks like a chest with a chibi Nazuna bot on it. The number shown along the line shows how many steps it will take to reach the centerpiece or goal. Earning the centerpiece removes itself from the other lines and makes the number shown be the number of steps before the goal. The goal is the end of the line. Your character will pick up every item that she goes through. The things you can expect her to pick up are based on the line she is on. Blue Line: Manyus Red Line: Blums Yellow Line: Ampules and Gifts Green Line: Forge Spirits and Equipment Gacha Seeds Treasure Rally Features Treasure rally special panel.jpg|Special Panel Explanation tr_panel_sp1.png|Move 1 Panel tr_panel_sp2.png|To Next Special Panel In Areas 9-12, a Special Panel (特別マス) appears. Landing on one of these causes a character on some line to move forward automatically. The Special Panel states the line color that the effect applies to and the number of panels they will move. Some Special Panels make some line's character go straight to the next Special Panel. If you roll a "One" in Nazupon twice in a row, you will earn a Cracker. Use the Cracker to move four spaces without having to rely on luck from Nazupon. Treasure Rally Area Contents Areas one through eight are available during the 1st and 2nd halves of the event. The rewards available in the initially available areas are as follows. Area01= |-|Area02= |-|Area03= |-|Area04= |-|Area05= |-|Area06= |-|Area07= |-|Area08= Areas nine through 12 are available only during the 2nd half of the event. The rewards in these areas are as follows. Area09= |-|Area10= |-|Area11= |-|Area12= Note that the Gifts available are all 1% and 2% affection gifts. Maps Map currency is Saplings. Elementary 1 *English: The Flower Viewing Guide *Japanese: お花見のご案内 Intermediate 1 *English: The Big Eater and the Sake Drinker *Japanese: 大食いを酒飲み High Class 1 *English: Trap Master? *Japanese: 罠の名人？ Top Class 1 *English: Over the Hill *Japanese: 丘の向こうに Elementary 2 *English: Today's Main Lead? *Japanese: 本日の主役？ Intermediate 2 *English: Drink or Be Drunk *Japanese: 飲むか、飲まれるか High Class 2 *English: Signal to Counterattack *Japanese: 反撃の狼煙 Top Class 2 *English: Flower Viewing and the Goddess' Medicine Box *Japanese: 花見と女神の薬箱 2nd Half Bonus Stages These Secret Gardens appear in place of normal SGs for 2nd half event stages. They all share the same name and general appearance. *English: Flower Viewing Highway *Japanese: お花見街道 Elementary Bonus Stage Intermediate Bonus Stage High Class Bonus Stage Challenge Dungeons When you beat the Top Class stage of either phase of the event, a Challenge Dungeon is unlocked. You can only play it once. They are a form of Limited Mission. Challenge Dungeon: 1st Half Challenge Dungeon: 2nd Half Quests The following Quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Stage Efficiency The following table shows how much currency (Saplings) you can earn from a stage and its efficiency. Category:Events